Tails and Ears
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: The random adventures of two insane Bastokian adventures. -- Random stories about me and a friend on Fairy server. Rating is due to my/his bad mouth. -- Appearances made by numerous ExiledHeros LS members and friends.
1. Broken Egg

"Ack!! I'm sorry Dark! Damn! Don't try to kill me-e!"

I dodged another slash at my head from a good friend of mine, who was currently after my head. He and I had stopped in Bastok, I had a few things I needed to pick up at the local auction house and he needed to get a bit of gear. I had settled myself in his room while he was switching armors. I noticed he had added a few things to the room since I had last visited him.

He had added a few little items here and there, but he had added a cute little Wind Egg to the top of his Blue 9-Drawer Almirah. I knew what was inside the thing so I didn't bother opening it; I wasn't a Dragoon so his pole-arm collection didn't interest me. I was rather curious about the little egg on top of it though. I didn't think he would have something like that in his room. I touched it and admired the craftsmanship put into the little egg, running my fingers over little wing like protrusions on the top.

"You're not normally this quiet. What are you messing with Kiayashi?"

I about hit the roof. I was being rather quiet while I was looking at the little egg, but that silence ended when I had jumped. My foot had been under the edge of the Almirah, and jumping made my foot hit the bottom of it. Since I had discarded my Beetle Leggings at the door, that hurt, and it also jarred the entire thing. I saw the egg wobble in it's place and then fall to it's side. It rolled. I had jumped back and just out of reach of the small item as it rolled off and hit the floor.

Silence.

Water being shut off.

Foot steps.

Silence.

"_KIAYASHI_!!!"

I heard faintly the sound of his Thalassocrat being pulled from it's place beside his bed. Then I heard the door slam.

I was already out of there and running toward only Altana knew where. I glanced back only once, and saw a very furious Darkwind running after me in only the bottom portion of his best armor, his lance raised. I never looked back because I almost lost my tail to his lance.

This is where I am now.

Running.

Running from a crazed half-dressed Elvann with a huge ass lance.

I kept running.

Then I saw my savior in white garments.

Thank you Altana, Patharogix was in Bastok on Iceday.


	2. Running the Fields

I liked running around in a Republican Aketon. It was a nice looking piece of equipment. It was a flexible type of cloth and it was light weight so I could run a bit faster in it. I couldn't however out run a speeding chocobo…

I had been enjoying my spare time. I wasn't training. I wasn't cleaning. I was just killing time.

Konschtat Highlands was a nice little place with a lot of wild sheep. I liked coming here for the pelts. A few wind crystals and a few sheepskins and I'd have myself a nice little bit of sheep's wool to sell to someone.

I also used this time to work on my lesser used skills. I was a fighter mage. I used some pretty powerful spells but I had my blade with me at all times. I was semi-descent with a staff or a club but a dagger being my second choice of weapons.

I liked using a staff on these things though. Blades tended to leave blood stains and a bit of fire would always sever the hide from the meat if used right.

I was doing just that when a _certain _elvann rode by me on his blue chocobo.

_Smack_! Right upside the back of the head.

"Damn you Darkwind…"

I stood and started to cast one of my favorite spells.

Gravity.

He and his bird slowed down to the point that I could out run them. I started to cast one more spell.

Fire.

Second of silence and…

"OW! _KIAYASHI_!!"

I quickly cast Bind on him and started running.

I grabbed my bag of skins and wool as I past and my staff.

I was out of there.

That is, until I felt a certain Dragoon land on my shoulders, and in turn put me on the ground with him on my back.

Crap.

I forgot.

Dragoons can High Jump…

Bind don't keep them from jumping…

Uh-oh…

Lesson learned. I **can't** run every time. Don't mean I can't try though~.


	3. Boot Hunt

I leaped onto the back of yet another Rock Lizard. I took off the head in one hit and severed the tail in another. I then tossed the tail into a pile beside a rock formation.

I leaped off of the remnants of the lizard's body and cast Fire to it. I could sell the tails from these things for some fairly descent cash, if I found a nest I'd sell the eggs from it too. I wasn't too worried about those at the moment. I knew that if I killed enough of these weaklings, she'd pop up.

The ever notorious Leaping Lizzy.

For some reason, she'd always survive any thing you put her through. You could sever her head and she'd come back.

No one really knew why, but no one really cared either.

It was only LL, as she was called by myself and my fellow adventures, that one could use the pelt from for a pair of boots.

Leaping Boots, a very rare pair of boots made from the hide of the notorious Leaping Lizzy.

I had gone after those boots for almost six months now with no luck. She'd always slip away from me before I could skin her for the pelt I needed for them. I looked up to the top of the formation behind me.

Yep, he was there alright.

Darkwind had better eyes then I did for this little bastard. He could see her before I could, so he was on 'Lizzy Watch' as I called it.

"Any luck?"

"None."

"Damn!! I've been out here for three hours! Slaughtering her kin and she still don't show?! Heartless, evil little…"

"FOUND HER!!"

I instantly shut up and spun around. I saw Darkwind leap from his perch and dive after her with his lance. I ran after him and drew my sword. I dived in after her and managed to get in a few good hits before she knocked both me and Darkwind off of her with her tail and retreated. I sat there, in a tree I might add, fuming for almost five minutes.

"…Stupid lizard. Damn you to hell…"

My muted ranting continued until I saw a small path of blood on the dirt. I followed it with my eyes and saw none other then Leaping Lizzy herself at it's end. Supposedly, going by the old legends, if one is persistent enough, she will turn into the boots and die. Sure she comes back in her same old way, but you'd get the boots directly from her.

I jumped out of the tree, stumbling slightly since I was tired and had been fighting for three hours straight, and walked toward her. She growled slightly and I drew my blade.

I heard Darkwind behind me, brushing himself off since he had slid across the dirt.

Then, though honestly I don't think I was seeing right in that moment, she glowed white and disappeared.

I glared at that spot on the rocks and then I noticed the strangely formed 'rock' that was left where she was lying.

Wait a second… That's no rock…

"The Boots!! Hot Damn I got them!!"

I ran and grabbed the damn near priceless item and hugged them. I quickly threw off my Beetle Leggings and pulled the boots on. I stood up and looked at them on me.

They clashed. Badly.

No, wait, scratch that.

Horribly was a better word.

"Congratulations Midget. You got the boots."

I glared at the much taller elvann and shrugged my shoulders. I then started toward my pile of tails, and the few eggs I had gained.

Today was fun.

I got my boots, and a few grand in gil off the tails. The eggs made a nice dinner.

I had only one thing against today.

_These damn things clashed __**horribly**__._

* * *

This should sound familiar to any NM hunter. You try for hours, days, weeks, months, even years for a certain drop off one monster. Then you finally get it. To those with these boots. I'd get them, sport them on the field, but I'd never wear them if I didn't need to for the stat bonuses. They are Ug-ly. They clash with everything. Hence the ending.


	4. Crystals and Gardens

I kneeled down once again to watch my moogle work. I was proud of myself. Between me and my lovable little moogle, we had managed to keep a plant alive for almost 2 months. I grinned as I watched him water it again.

We had tried for almost 3 years now to get one of these things to grow. Now that persistence is paying off. I had a little plant…ling. It wasn't much but I was proud. After all, I had succeeded at everything else I tried, be it the second attempt on for one and first time win on the other…

--

Kiayashi cracked open a wind crystal in the middle of the field, after having cleared the area of sheep and goblins. The versatile wind energies poured out and began to circle in front of her. She removed the Sheepskins from her bag, two of them, and allowed the wind energy to envelope them. They seemed to dance almost, and she nearly forgot what she was dealing with. After a few moments of spinning the energies into the skins, she stopped.

And a frown settled on her lips.

"Crap"

"Ha! You failed Midget!"

"Shut up Darkwind! First try isn't always successful! Besides, I have more of both, so I'll try again."

She then set to completing the task before her. Crafting a piece of Sheep's Wool from two Sheepskins…

--

Kiayashi settled outside her Mog House. She could craft one thing, and with a recipe from Darkwind, she would craft another. It wasn't really paying off, yet, but it was fun to see what all you could come up with.

She grinned and pulled a few Fire Crystals form her bag, followed by about eight Beastcoins; she had taken to habit of stealing them from the local Goblins and Quadavs. These eight however, were about to become a single object, she would make sure of it. She grasped one of the volatile Fire Crystals and cracked it, instantly feeling heat from it, and let the energies from it simmer in mid air while she grabbed four of the eight Beastcoins. She carefully began to work the energy of the crystal into the four large coins.

She managed to pull it off first shot this time, and created her first Bronze Ingot. A grin spread it's way across her face. Two crafts were under way to perfection…

--

I remembered my first attempts fondly then remembered the art I was now trying to master.

Gardening never was my forte, so this was asking for trouble. But I was proud of what little success I had.

Then I remembered…

I had a week long hunting trip with a few friends coming up in a few days…

It was my exhibitions that always killed my plants when I went of like that. I'd mean to go for two days, end up gone for six because I found something I could do better then someone else.

I frowned.

I knew I was going to come home to a dead plant… and just after I finally got one too.

Crap.

Next time.

I _plan ahead. _

* * *

Well, I finally got a little plant to grow on FFXI last night, then guess what. Weekends. I don't have game then. So my plant is going to be dead when i get back. And yeah, I tried to use Vana'Diel time. Failed probably. Anywho. Hope you liked it, short as it may be.


End file.
